marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Toomes' Crew
Adrian Toomes' Crew, formerly known as the Toomes Salvage Company was a cleanup crew that took care of the results of battles. The crew were replaced by Damage Control so Toomes, driven on revenge decided to use the salvage they still had, based from Chitauri, Dark Elf, Ultron and Stark Industries technology and create new weapons out of it, which they use and sell to buyers. History Battle of New York To be added Turning to Crime To be added Spider-Man's Interference To be added Members Latest Members 'Vulture' *'Name': Adrian Toomes *'Activity': 2012 - 2016 *'Description': Adrian Toomes is the boss of the crew based inside New York City, who was forced to turn to a criminal lifestyle after his livelihood was usurped by the Department of Damage Control, a joint venture between the federal government and Tony Stark. Recruiting his co-workers and equipping himself with a flying exo-suit created from Chitauri technology he had stolen, Toomes took on the identity of Vulture and spent the next four years stealing advanced weaponry to sell on the black market. Toomes' activities were noticed by Spider-Man, forcing him to hunt down the young hero. During their final clash, Vulture's life was saved by Spider-Man and in turn, Toomes decided not to reveal Spider-Man's true identity to the other prison inmates. 'Shocker' *'Name': Herman Schultz *'Activity': 2012 - 2016 *'Description': Herman Schultz is a former salvage worker turned professional criminal and one of the key members of Adrian Toomes' crew who sold alien-human hybrid weaponry created by the Tinkerer. After Toomes killed his former crewmate Jackson Brice, who had used a modified gauntlet occasionally under the alias of Shocker, Toomes passed the gauntlet down to Schultz and appointed him as the new Shocker. With his new title and power, Schultz continued to assist Toomes in fighting off Spider-Man's many attempts to stop all their black market arms deals. 'Tinkerer' *'Name': Phineas Mason *'Activity': 2012 - 2016 *'Description': To be added 'Randy Vale' *'Name': Randy Vale *'Activity': 2012 - 2016 *'Description': Randy Vale is a former salvage worker turned professional criminal and one of the key members of Adrian Toomes' crew who sold alien-human hybrid weaponry created by the Tinkerer. Deceased Members 'Shocker' *'Name': Jackson Brice *'Activity': 2012 - 2016 *'Description': Jackson Brice was a member of Adrian Toomes' criminal group who used modified weaponry, including a gauntlet, to showcase and sell alien-human hybrid weaponry under the alias of Shocker. After jeopardizing the group by recklessly and repeatedly firing a Ultron Blaster Gun publicly and threatening to expose Toomes' criminal lifestyle, he was killed by Toomes in retaliation. Equipment *'Vulture's Exo-Suit': To be added *'Shocker's Gauntlet': To be added *'Chitauri Gun': To be added *'Ultron Blaster Gun': To be added *'Black Hole Grenade': To be added *'Anti-Gravity Gun': To be added Relationships Allies *Mac Gargan *Prowler Enemies *Spider-Man *Damage Control - Business Opponent **Anne Marie Hoag *Stark Industries **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Happy Hogan *FBI Trivia To be added References Category:Organizations